Where'd You Go ?
by Benenuts
Summary: Post 10x22. Cristina announces her departure to Owen.


**_I thought "Where'd you go ?" from Fort Minor will be fine for this story... (And for the actual context)._**

watch?v=feeuoERYOV0

* * *

Here she was, in front of the trailer, she took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Owen appeared in front of Cristina, he was surprised to see her.

"Hey ! What are you doing here ?" Owen asked her with a big smile on his face. He was so happy that she took the decision to see him.

"I brought you some chocolates."

She gave him the box, Owen thanked her.

Then, she added : "We need to talk."

Owen wondered why Cristina wanted to talk to him. He let her come in the trailer, asked if she wanted a glass of wine but she declined.

"I heard that you got a standing-ovation in Zurich. I was sure that you would be great.

He was leaning against the trailer's door, in front of Cristina who was sat on the couch.

"Dr Weiss really insisted to get you for this conference, for a chief, it's an amazing opportunity to have you."

"The chief, it's not Dr Weiss, he works there, but he is not the chief…

Owen looked at her trying to understand what she was saying.

"The chief is Burke, and he offered me a job, and I accepted it." Cristina confessed quickly.

Owen was looking at her with a surprise face, he couldn't believe she accepted a job for him.

"I thought you loved me more than you loved him." Owen whispered looking at her.

Cristina closed her eyes and remembered when she told him this words - _I love you more than I loved Burke. _The day when they couldn't keep their hands from each other more than the other days : the morning orgasm, the burn on her buttocks, the sex in the on-call room - the first and last time he took a piece of her.

"It's not the point Owen… He gave me his hospital, I'm not going to work for him, I'm going to run my own hospital, I'll be the chief. My own hospital where I will express myself and my work will be recognized." Cristina explained.

"Your work is already recognized."

"You know what I'm talking about…"

She was sure she would win the Harper Avery. When she didn't hear her name, she tried to stay fair-play despite her deception. But when Owen told her that she won the Harper Avery, that she did what she wanted to do since she was an intern. But she couldn't win because of the policy, and the anger took over the deception.

She walked to Owen : "You know who I am, and…

She hesitated but continued her sentence.

"You love me for who I am, and you know that I want everything which could give me a better career. And this opportunity, is the best thing I could ever hoped for.

She added : "I love you for who you are and I know that there is a part of you made to be a father, as I have a part of me made for the OR. So I'm doing this for me because it's an amazing opportunity and that I know I will never have in my life again. And I know, that if I stay, you'll never move on, and you'll never have this opportunity to have your family. I love you enough to let you go but it's not something easy to do." Cristina finished with teary eyes.

She was standing in front of him. He understood she took her decision and nothing could change her mind. _She never changed her mind._

"You serve the best and if you want to go and if you think it's better for you, then go to Zurich." Owen mumbled replacing her hair behind her ears.

Cristina smiled and knew it was a big thing for Owen to accept it. She smiled and grabbed her bag on the couch and came back in front of him.

She took his face in her hands, put her lips on his. At the beginning, it was a tender kiss, a "thank you" kiss, which turned into a passionate, desperate kiss. They knew they were living one of their last moment. They finished and stared at each other.

"Thank you." Cristina whispered caressing Owen's face.

She opened the door and gave a last look at Owen : " You're right.

Owen looked at her, waiting her to finish.

"I love you more than I loved him. And, I won't ever love someone as much as love you. I even think I won't ever love someone else at all."

She left the trailer closing the door, with Owen alone in the trailer.

"I'll never love another woman either. Take care now."

_- Where__'__d you go ? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it__'__s been forever, _

_That you__'__ve been gone, _

_Please come back home__… __-_

* * *

_**I would to like to thank HuntYangLove who corrected my story. Go to read her story, she rocks !**_

_**Give me your thoughts about it, I love your reviews. **_


End file.
